The End of the World
by Chibi Shika
Summary: Why the Characters of Fruits Basket Shouldn't Have Rice. My first crack fic! Kyoru! R&R! Pretty please! I'm bad at summaries...


**Hola!!! **

**Chibi Shika here with my very first crack fic...**

**Ya I know the title sucks... go with it...**

**I was sooo bored in study...**

**Bored me+ 1 almost entire weekend with my BFFAEAEAE Chibi Shino+ talking about manga this story.**

**This was originally written on paper. I STUPIDLY (JK Rachel) let my BFFAEAEAE borrow it to read before I put it on the computer. A certain relative of her's threw it away... (grr)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this in my dreams... sadly in reality, the amazingness of Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Sensei.**

**Let's Begin!!**

* * *

**Why the Characters of Fruits Basket Shouldn't Have Rice**

**_By: Chibi Shika_**

Tohru was in the kitchen, making dinner, as usual. She was making onigiri, but there was something missing...

"Oh! We don't have any rice! I guess I'll have to go to the store and get some. Kyo-kun! Do you want to come to the store with me?" she called.

"Ya sure, what do we need?" Kyo asked.

"Rice!" she replied happily.

"ZOMG WE DON'T HAVE RICE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO" Kyo screamed. **(Ya, Kyo's kinda OOC. Chibi Shino: Ya think?! Me: Heh heh...)**

"Nope. Now let's go to the store."

"M'kay."

They started to walk to the store. It wasn't long before Kyo started singing.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT!!!"

"Kyoooooooo-kuuuuuuun NOOOOOOOO!!! That is the song of EEEEVIIIILLLL!!!!! You can't sing that!!!" Tohru jumped on to him, and he...

"ZO MY GOD KITTY!!!" Tohru screamed as Kyo turned into bright orange cat.

"Ummm... Honda-san, don't you know about the curse already?" Yuki asked. Wait, where did he come from?! Yuki appearing out of nowhere... SCARY!!

"Huh? Oh, yes. I do."

"Then why did you scream about it?"

"I didn't scream."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you- oh whatever..."

They finally reached the store and Kyo changed back into a human. Tohru ran up a tree while he changed. And of course, she got stuck. Why am I not surprised... Oh yeah, cause I'm writing this fic... heh heh...

"Kyoooo-kuuuun!!! SAVE ME!!!!" she cried. What she really means is _Kyoooo-kuuuun!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!_

"Toooohruuuu!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!" and what he really means is _Toooohruuuu!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!_

And with his super awesome feline tree-climbing skills, he saved her. And she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

They entered the store.

"Alright Kyo-kun. We're on a mission. You get brown rice and I'll get white rice" Tohru stated seriously. Yuki had disappeared... SCARY AGAIN!!

"OKAY!!"

They jumped around the store like ninjas until they had one bag of rice each. They paid and left the store.

"YAY!! MISSION COMPLETE!" Kyo yelled. They walked home hand in hand.

They got inside and put down their bags.

"Thanks for coming to the store with me Kyo-kun!" she smiled.

"No problem. HEY!! WHERE'S THE RICE!!!" The rice had disappeared. They looked up to see a very scary-looking Yuki.

"I AM THE DEAMON OF RICE!!!! I EAT ALL THINGS RICEY!!" Yuki was REALLY scary now. "Now FIGHT me you stupid cat!"

Kyo and Tohru were afraid. Kyo knew what he had to do. But first... He had to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to know, just in case he died.

"Tohru...?" he started.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know... I love you!"

"I love you too Kyo-kun!" they shared a short sweet kiss until someone yelled...

"ZOMG!! IT WORKED!!" Who was that?

"Hey, Tohru, don't you think that sounded like-"

"Aya!!!" Yuki shouted. "I can't believe it worked!"

Kyo and Tohru momentarily stared in disbelief as the two brothers happy-danced, then they decided to go back to kissing.

"I'm so glad this worked!! This was a wonderful idea little brother!!" Ayame said, well, more like cheered?

"Yah!!" The two brothers high-fived. Wait, Yuki and Ayame high-fived?! When!? Where!? Why!? AAAHHHHH!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!

* * *

**And so ends my first crack fic. What did you think?? I was soooooo bored when I wrote this.**

**See the pretty purpley-bluish button? Press it, then write something nice! Or write something mean! I don't really mind! Just please tell me what you thought!!**

**R&R Please!**

**-Chibi Shika**


End file.
